The present invention relates to an odorless toilet and a toilet seat adapter unit for removing malodorous air surrounding the toilet.
Ventilated toilet seat and toilet constructions are known which include means for ventilating malodorous air to the outside. Examples are described in U.S. Pats. Nos. 3,740,772, 4,094,023 and 4,617,687. In general, the known constructions include a suction passage provided inside the toilet seat itself. Such constructions are expensive and require a specially manufactured toilet seat. Moreover, the degree of removal of malodorous air is often less than desired due to a gap existing between the bottom of the toilet seat and the top & rim of the toilet bowl through which malodorous air can escape. Yet further, the conventional devices were often difficult to clean since the suction passage, etc., was provided inside the body of the toilet seat.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to eliminate these difficulties and to provide a toilet and toilet seat adapter unit which can be added to a standard toilet seat and which can be produced at a low cost.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a toilet and toilet seat adapter unit which can substantially & completely exhaust malodorous air from around a toilet.
It is still another object of the invention to provide such a toilet and toilet seat adapter unit which can easily be cleaned.